Very, very persausive
by Imogen Pire
Summary: Easily persuaded


Richard looked through the rear sight of the revolver he held in his hand. He aligned the open sights and extended his arm so the muzzle stopped at Justin's forehead. Justin sighed heavily and wrapped his fingers around the barrel.

"Richard, please," Justin drawled. Richard grinned and cocked the hammer. "Richard, stop."

"Looks like this is the end for you, kid," he said, looping his finger through the trigger guard.

Justin closed his eyes, exasperated. "You'd never do it Richard. You need me far too much." Richard looked away, pointing the gun to the sky. Justin's eyes opened the instant Richard pulled the trigger.

"Get your gun, Justin," Richard said, still looking away.

Justin didn't even pause before he replied "No." Richard whipped his head around to glare at Justin.

"Why don't you ever wanna have any fun, Justin?" Justin shrugged, studying Richard's annoyed face. Richard sighed and dropped the gun. "You got any money?"

"No," Justin murmured, shaking his head.

"Why not? You're rich, aren't you?"

"You're richer than me, where's your money?" Justin retorted. Richard smirked devilishly and reached for his pocket.

"I went over to Ray's last night and bought me a couple of ounces," he said, pulling a cigarette out. He pointed the cigarette at Justin. "Want some?"

Justin pushed Richard's hand away. "You know I don't smoke. Especially not that cheap weed in a cigarette wrapper." Richard shrugged as he nonchalantly put the cigarette in his mouth and lit up.

"You don't know what you're missing out on, Justy," Richard said with a smirk.

"Please don't call me that anymore." Richard shrugged, and followed the trail of smoke coming out of his mouth. Justin did the same, watching the way the blue-gray smoke curled into the air and out of existence. He studied the smoke until it stopped. Justin looked back to Richard, who was stubbing out the cigarette with his heel. As soon as he finished putting it out, he pulled another one from his pocket and put it in his mouth with a silly smile on his face.

"You ever wonder what it would be like, Justin, if it was just you and me?" Richard asked, neglecting to light up the cigarette. Justin furrowed his brow.

"It is just you and me Richard. We're the only ones here," he replied, leaning uncomfortably on his car. Richard's grin widened.

"That's not what I mean." He took a step closer to Justin. "Just you and me, Justin. No Lisa. None of them other sluts. Just you and me, all the time."

Justin pressed himself against his car and looked down. "I… I don't understand you." He looked up and found Richard's face just inches away from his own.

Richard took the unlit cigarette from his mouth and threw it onto the ground. He smiled goofily like he always did after he smoked whatever Ray had sold him. "Can I kiss you, Justin?"

"No," Justin replied unconvincingly. Richard frowned.

"Just one little kiss, Justin, just one kiss," he pleaded. Justin looked away.

"I hate it when you get high," he muttered. He could hear Richard softly sobbing. When Justin looked back at Richard, Richard's eyes were rimmed with tears. Richard stepped back away from Justin.

"I'm sorry, Justin," he said in what seemed like a sincere manner.

"Stop," Justin pleaded. Richard looked down, ashamed. "Richard, stop, please." Richard, still looking down, pulled another cigarette from his pocket and put it in his mouth. Justin stepped forward and closed the space between Richard and himself. He plucked the cigarette out of Richard's mouth, causing Richard to look up. "One," Justin said quietly.

"No," Richard replied. "You don't want me to."

It was Justin's turn to look down. "I do," he whispered. Richard put his hand behind Justin's neck and pulled Justin into a hug. Justin could feel the coldness of Richard's ring on his neck. "It's unfair, the way you do this," he mumbled into Richard's shoulder, confident that Richard didn't hear him.

"You know I love you, Justin," Richard whispered, before he softly bit into Justin's neck. "I want you all the time." Justin moaned as Richard proceeded to suck on his ear. "I don't want anyone else. Not even Lisa." Richard took his hand off of Justin's neck and cupped it under Justin's chin. He leaned his forehead on Justin's and smiled. "You know I love you," he repeated. He leaned in and kissed Justin softly on the lips. "I want you so bad, sometimes," he said, kissing Justin again. Richard closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He leaned in, making the two closer together so that their lips were nearly touching. "I want you so bad."

"You said one," Justin whimpered. Richard smiled against Justin's lips. He brought his hands down to the button of Justin's black shirt. Richard undid the buttons and slid the shirt down Justin's shoulders. "You said just one."

Richard looked up and smiled Justin. "I don't remember that," he said softly, before he lightly kissed Justin's bare shoulder.

"I fucking hate it, Richard. I hate it when you do this," Justin whispered. Richard was ignoring him as he continued to softly bite the skin at Justin's shoulder.

"You don't hate it at all." Richard's reply was muffled by Justin's bone. Richard took Justin's wrist without even taking his mouth off of the hickey that he was forming on the other boy's shoulder. He tugged off Justin's sleeve, exposing his pale arm to the sun. His lips traced a path down Justin's bare, sinewy arm, finding all the scars and marks, all the lines of imperfection. Justin whimpered lightly, but could not deny to himself that it felt good. Richard had found a fresh cut along Justin's pale wrist and sucked on it, moaning.

Justin had to admit to himself that he didn't hate what Richard was doing to him one bit. Giving in to temptation, he shrugged the other side of his shirt off, leaving him shirtless. Richard moaned when he realized this. Knowing that Justin was half-nude, Richard took his lips off of Justin's wrist and put them back on his neck. Richard rested his hands on Justin's hips and worked his mouth upward onto Justin's jaw, then chin and finally his lips. This time, Justin kissed Richard back.

Justin acknowledged the want rising in him as he reached for Richard's red leather jacket. Richard enthusiastically contorted himself so Justin's task would be easier, all the while never taking his lips off of Justin's. Justin reached toward Richard's chest, hoping to find buttons, but was disappointed. Justin whined, realizing that Richard's shirt was a slip-on.

Richard noticed this, too, and reached for the hem of his shirt and quickly pulled it off, departing from Justin's lips for only a second. Once Richard's shirt was off, Justin went back to work on his lips. He slowly ran his hands down Richard's sides, causing Richard's nipples to harden against his own. Justin could feel Richard's playful smile in the kiss that they were sharing. Justin kept on rubbing his fingers against Richard's stomach, wanting that smile to last forever.

Justin felt Richard hardening against his thigh. A second later, Richard thrust his hands into the waist of Justin's black pants and moaned. Justin hesitated at this, and decided to finally pull away from Richard.

"I… I…" he stammered. Richard smiled and kissed Justin again.

"I need to piss," Richard blurted out. He walked away casually to the edge of the cliff and unzipped his pants. Justin tore his eyes from Richard and looked down to the floor, ashamed. He picked up his shirt, and while slipping it on he noticed Richard's cigarette on the floor. Justin picked it up and snapped it in half. He studied the brown insides and sneered, feeling manipulated.

"It's just a fucking cigarette," Justin said to himself as he threw the dissected cigarette to the floor.


End file.
